1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a hinge which has an elastic force to automatically open the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional hinge used for a notebook computer is composed of a pintle (61) and an L-shaped bracket (60). The bracket (60) is mounted in a body of the notebook computer and the pintle (61) is mounted in a monitor.
The pintle (61) extends through the bracket (60) from an exterior side to the interior side. Two pairs of washers (62) are respectively provided at the interior side and the exterior side of the bracket (60). A nut (66) is engaged with the distal end of the pintle (61) to fasten the pintle on the bracket (60). An oil disk (63), a plurality of resilient dished washers (64) and a positioning disk (65) are in turn provided between the interior pair of washers (62) and the nut (66). The oil disk (63) has patterns formed on outer surface thereof for maintaining lubrication. The resilient dished washers (64) are used for increasing friction. By using the hinge, the monitor can be pivoted about the body of the computer.
However, the conventional hinge does not provide an elastic force to slightly open the monitor when a user wants to open the computer, and the user may fumble in trying to separate the two hinged portions.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a hinge for a notebook computer which can provide an elastic force to slightly open a monitor when a locking member of the computer is released.